This project has been initiated during the past year in an effort to exploit the potential of computerized tomography for radiation therapy. An EMI whole-body scanner is being installed at present and procurements are underway for ancillary computer equipment to permit interfacing of the CT scanner to a computerized dosimetry treatment planning system. The obvious implications will be not only to obtain improved imaging resolution of tumors but to correct for tissue inhomogeneities in the planning of radiation therapy. It also appears that "state-of-the-art" technology will afford the potential for three-dimensional treatment planning as a necessary prerequisite for computer-assisted treatment delivery.